The present invention relates to a roller feed type insulated wire cutting and insulation stripping machine and more particularly it relates to improvements therein which provide for the cutting of an insulated wire into accurate lengths, positive and smooth feed and an efficient operation.
Most of the conventional roller feed type insulated wire cutting and insulation stripping machines are composed of a feed mechanism section and an intended mechanism section. In the feed mechanism section, the insulated wire from a wire supply source is continuously withdrawn by a pair of continuously driven variable-speed first feed rollers disposed in the upstream side of the feed path, and the withdrawn wire is allowed to slack where it just leaves the first feed rollers. It is then taken out by a pair of second feed rollers disposed downstream of and spaced a predetermined distance from the first feed rollers. The second feed rollers are provided with a length measuring mechanism and adapted to intermittently take out the wire existing in the slack section according to desired length-measuring conditions. The second feed rollers accurately and smoothly transfer the wire to the intended mechanism comprising a cutting blades group, etc., disposed downstream thereof. In the intended mechanism section, the cutting of the wire and of the insulation on both sides of the cut is effected by the opening and closing of a cutting blade group which comprises a pair of opposed wire cutting blades and pairs of opposed insulation cutting and stripping blades juxtaposed on both sides of said cutting blades while the stripping of the insulation on both sides of the cut is effected by movable clamps provided on both sides of said cutting blades group when they pull the wire away from the cutting blade group, there has been provided a hollow cylindrical wire guide pipe between the pair of wire cutting blades and each pair of insulation cutting and stripping blades to guide the wire into between the pair of wire cutting blades and each pair of insulation cutting and stripping blades.
With this arrangement, however, since a chip of insulation remains in the wire guide pipe after the stripping of the insulation, an air blowing device is needed to blow off the same, which increases the cost of installation. Moreover, said chip of insulation is often caught by the wire guide pipe, causing troubles to the next operation. Thus, it has not been necessarily desirable for use as a wire guiding device.
Further, it is usual with said second feed rollers that they are installed so that their axes will not be displaced. In such case, when said movable clamp disposed just downstream of the second feed rollers is moved to the upstream side during insulation stripping, the wire portion between said movable clamp and said second feed rollers acquires a tendency to bend. Such tendency obstructs the subsequent advance of the wire into the cutting blades group.
Moreover, despite the accurate measurement of the length of the wire being fed by the cooperation between said first feed rollers, second feed rollers and the wire slack section defined between said first and second feed rollers, the occurrence of said bending tendency at the intended mechanism section can produce errors in the lengths into which the wire is cut.